


Siège arrière

by Adahlia



Series: 101 words drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adahlia/pseuds/Adahlia
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 101 words drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644493





	Siège arrière

Tout est bleu sous le disque lunaire. L’étendue de sable au delà du pare-brise devient un lac argenté qui miroite sur les chromes.

Dans le cocon métallique, les effluves essence-whisky témoignent de la chaude journée de voyage solitaire. Sa respiration et ses mouvements sur le cuir résonnent entre le silence du désert et Led Zeppelin.

Une main empoignant le siège, l’autre caresse la peau sous la ceinture de son jean. Son corps frissonne quand son esprit évoque la voix de Castiel prononçant son nom. Sa conscience bascule dans la rêverie avec le bruissement d’un trench-coat jeté au sol. 


End file.
